Moe and Joe meet Evil Leila and they get grounded (Elephant012's version)
Summary: At school, Moe and Joe meet Evil Leila in the hallway. Azura asks Moe, Joe and Evil Leila to get in class. Moe and Joe chew gum in class while Evil Leila places Lego blocks on the floor. When Azura returned from the staff lounge she steps barefoot on a Lego block therefore making her cry. Due to this, all three of them get caught by The Principal of the Thing and kicked out of school. When Moe, Joe and Evil Leila get home, Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan and Jet Jaguar call Roll Light's friends (Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Kai, Ace and Geon Jr.), Lunick the bird guy, Sonic and his friends (Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Big, Cream, Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Marine, Jet, Storm and Wave), The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku), The Mavericks (Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator and Overdrive Ostrich) and the monster children (Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle, Midori, Tiki, Kairi and Mermaid Bomber) to barf on them. They then got sent to the audience afterwards for what they did. Meanwhile, Olivia from Fire Emblem Awakening, Mammothmon, Parrotmon, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon and the King of the Monsters comfort Azura by cleaning the cuts off her feet, lotionizing her feet with lotion, treating her nails, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary dragon tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe. They then tickle the dragon's feet and toes with a feather and then put her to sleep by massaging her feet and legs. Transcript Part 1: Moe and Joe meet Evil Leila/Evil Leila hurts Azura's feet with Lego blocks while Moe and Joe chew gum in class and Moe, Joe and Evil Leila get kicked out of school *see Moe and Joe standing in the hallway. Evil Leila walks in *Evil Leila: Hi, what are your names? *Moe: My name is Moe, and this is my twin brother Joe. We just got revived by Duckman. *Joe: I agree with Moe. Are you the evil version of your good clone? *Evil Leila: Yes, Moe and Joe. I'm Evil Leila. Nice to meet you both! *Joe: Thank you! So how was it going so far? *Evil Leila: Not very good. I get grounded by my good clone all the time. So as for a punishment, my good clone puts diapers on me and she sprays me with purple goo! *Moe: That's too bad. Wearing diapers is the same punishment as us. Our family makes us wear diapers, and forces us do everything not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. *Evil Leila: Whoa! Those are pretty harsh punishments, Moe and Joe. Well, when my good clone was 3, Warren Cook stole the milk and cookies and he got grounded! I also get grounded for some reasons by my good clone. *Moe: Me too! Joe and I got grounded for doing bad things like turning Tiki's head invisible with the invisible-inator, spraying Lucina and her friends with dark eco pathogen gas that turned them into animals and running away to London with SallyJones1998 and her other friends for no reason! *Joe: I agree with Moe. *appears *Azura: Hey Moe, Joe and Evil Leila, get in class right now! *Moe: Who are you? *Joe: Yeah, tell us who you are. The one in the light blue hair wearing a white dress and not wearing shoes? *Azura: I'm Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. I will be substituting Baldi's class today because Baldi is on vacation for a week and he won't be back until next week. *to: Moe, Joe and Evil Leila in the classroom *Azura: OK class. We will learn about why animals are similar and different from monsters as soon as I get back from the staff lounge. *(Azura's stomach begins to growl) *Azura: ... Maybe, I should go get something to eat from the staff lounge (walking away) I wonder if they've got any kakigōries left. *(When Azura left, Moe and Joe get the bubble gum out) *Moe: Hey Joe, let's chew some bubble gum. *Joe: Good idea Moe. *and Joe open the bubble gum wrap, put the gum into their mouth, chew the gum and blow bubbles *Evil Leila: While waiting for that monster to comeback. I'm going to pull a prank on her so I could steal her food. *Leila goes to look in the shelves filled with toys, gets some Lego blocks and places them on the floor * * * * * * * * *The Principal of the Thing: No hurting a monster's feet. * * *(The screen turns red and starts shaking) * *Moe: (in Goofy's voice) Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!! *Joe and Evil Leila fly all the way to Moe and Joe's house and go into the chimney one by one Part 2: The animal and monster visitors barf on Moe, Joe and Evil Leila/Moe, Joe and Evil Leila get sent to the audience *Godzilla: *Anguirus: And for that, we are going to call Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Kai, Ace and Geon Jr. on the phone. *picks up the phone *Godzilla: Hello, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Evil Leila: Why did we get sent to the audience? *(The Audience flies away with Moe, Joe and Evil Leila) *Moe, Joe and Evil Leila: Oh god, help us! *(We see Hornacle, Furnoss, Glaishur, Blassoom, Syncopite, Vhamp, Galvana Scaratar, Loodvigg, Torrt, Plixie and Attmoz laughing as Moe, Joe and Evil Leila get carried away by the audience) *(We then see Senator Josie, who resembles Sarah Palin (US Election 2012) and appears mad and accompanied by Barack Obama, Joe Biden, Bill C., Britney S., Paris H., Protestor, Hillary Clinton, Host, Lindsay L., and Mike H. (who also appear mad) while the screen is red and starts shaking) *Senator Josie: Audience, you don't fly away with Moe, Joe and Evil Leila! Come back here now! That's it! You are sooooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1468835242781987365432134677789900754413243546576879000000000 years! Part 3 Finale: Azura’s foot treatment and nail makeover/Tickle time for Azura/Bedtime foot massage for Azura *see Azura crying on her bed in her room with an ice pack on her feet to remove the cuts as her digimon come out of their cages to comfort her *Mammothmon: It's okay now Azura, those 3 troublemakers are sent to the audience so they won't hear from you again. *Parrotmon: Okay Azura, first I got to remove your chipped sky blue nail polish off your fingernails and toenails. *gets a cotton ball out soaks it in the nail polish remover and removes the remaining chipped sky blue nail polish what was left on Azura's fingernails and toenails *Weregarurumon: Before we get Olivia and the King of the Monsters to come here and clean your feet, can you show the soles of your feet to make sure there's no cuts, scratches, bruises, or burnts. *(Azura sniffles as she shows the bottom of her feet to her digimon in which the bottoms of her feet are filthy) *Metalgreymon: Woah! You're feet are really dirty, let's clean your feet up before we paint your fingernails and toenails a light blue color. Parrotmon, go find Olivia and the King of the Monsters and bring them here. *Parrotmon: Yes, Metalgreymon. *(Parrotmon leaves to go find Olivia and the King of the Monsters) *(Cut to: Parrotmon with Olivia and the King of the Monsters) *Parrotmon *Geon: *Woo: *Astro Guy: *Rocky: *Poison Ghost: *Beetle Mania: *Olivia: *Parrotmon: *(Olivia, Parrotmon and the King of the Monsters return to Azura's room with the baby powder) *Azura: Geon, where did you get the baby powder from? *Geon: Well, it's going to be used to destroy athlete's foot and to kill the foot odor. *(Geon puts the baby powder on Azura's feet as we zoom into her foot with the red, yellow, green, blue, orange, and purple germ monsters causing Azura's foot fungus to encounter the baby powder) *Red germ monster: Gah! The baby powder is coming after us! *Yellow germ monster: Let's get out of here! *Green germ monster: Yeah! I agree with the Yellow germ monster, we have to evacuate before we become nothing but dust. *Blue germ monster: All germ monsters! Stop making the fungus on Azura's feet. *Orange germ monster: Run away! *Purple germ monster: We can't take it much longer, this baby powder is too much for us! *germ monsters then burst into color splats as we zoom out of the inside out Azura's foot causing the athlete's foot to disappear *Woo: Now to scrub your feet. *scrubs Azura's feet with soapy water *Astro Guy: Now I'm going to rinse off the bubbles from your feet. *(Astro Guy sprays Azura's feet with water to rinse off the bubbles) *Rocky: Now to dry your feet. *(Rocky uses a towel to dry Azura's feet) *Poison Ghost: *Ghost uses a pumice stone to remove the cuts on Azura's feet * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *In the original 2014 version, Moe and Joe get punished by eating hot sauce and taking cold showers while Leila gets punished by her parents singing a melody of songs from different shows, making her wear a diaper and forcing her to watch preschool shows, in Sarah West's version, the visitors punish Moe, Joe and Leila, and Moe, Joe and Leila get beaten up by Azura and The King Of The Monsters, but in this version, Moe and Joe's parents call Roll Light's friends, Lunick, Sonic and his friends, The Lion Guard, The Mavericks and the monster children to barf on Moe, Joe and Evil Leila and Moe, Joe and Evil Leila get sent to the audience. *In the original 2014 version and Sarah West's version, Jelly Otter from PB&J Otter is the substitute, but in this version, *In the original 2014 version, and Sarah West's version, Moe, Joe and Leila, pull out laptops in class, but in this version, *Unlike the original 2014 version, Leila Havannah's evil clone is featured due to her good clone turning good during The Better Choice Video Campaign featuring The Lakeside Animals. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Longest Videos Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012 Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Megaman X show Category:The Lion Guard show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:X gets sent to the audience Category:Series based on Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning